crusader_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Crusader Adventures Wiki
Welcome to the Crusader Adventures Wiki The main wiki page for the Crusaders and their adventures created by Sean Basinger, Connan Bell/ Fightingleaf, and Zac Elliott. Find everything you need to know here and anything you wish to add you can do so. NOTICE: The Crusaders series and most to certain characters are copyrighted by ZMEdia Productions. 'History Of the Crusaders' The history of the Crusaders is an interesting one. The overall idea according to Sean Basinger himself from the Cipher Crusade 2 Making Of comes from the Avengers. The idea of these super powered people, or heroes, who are willing to stand up for what they believe in team up together to face evil and save the world. For a couple of years both Sean and his best friend Zac Elliot had spent their time making low budget amateur fan films as a means to test their abilities as story tellers and filmmakers first doing things based on other properties and then an attempt at doing stuff more original when they launched the ZMEDIA channel. Most of these films and stories would serve as test runs and templates that would later appear in ultimately be perfected in the Crusaders series. Eventually Sean met Connan Bell by pure chance as Sean himself said when he was sent that faithful first message from Connan. He didn't know him at the time but if it weren't for that we wouldn't be where we are today. After the end of those other films on ZMEDIA Sean and Zac both restarted now associating themselves more with Connan, as Sean began a review series, Connan did the same under the personas of Fightingleaf and Husky, and Zac with his character of Doctor Menace who he played previously, doing Let's Plays. After a number of videos and some crossovers Sean decided to make an interactive adventure film called The Cipher Crusade with himself, Zac and Connan forming their team "The Crusaders." With the completion of the project eventually it became a success and still remains great and popular. With that Sean realized the potential and realized with this he could finally perfect the super hero idea he had tried before. And so it began. The Crusader's universe was born. Now with the release of many videos, crossover films, an ongoing radio drama series Crusader Adventures and the Cipher Crusade: Beyond Good And Evil, a project 2 years in the making, the universe will continue to grow thanks to the wonderful cast and crew as well as the fans who keep it alive. This isn't the end it's just the beginning with the continuation of Crusader Adventures, Connan's review show, Zac's let's plays and more new radio drama series as well as the final Cipher Crusade film things are only going to go up, and get better from here. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse